


Who's the hottest captain? A discussion.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, didn't include Ushiwaka because I only just finished season 2, so I don't really know him all that well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the captains all arrange to get together for a small 'group hang out;, as Daichi put it, since nobody could really come up with a better title, no one expected it to turn out like this... An argument over who's the hottest captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the hottest captain? A discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Haikyuu!! work(more of a drabble really), so I apologize for any OOC-ness. I will also be using the names I know best, and associate the most with these characters. Enjoy!~

No one knew how it had happened, it just... did. 

Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa had all gathered in Oikawa's basement to hang out, just for one night, without all the animosity of being in different schools, on different teams. At first, they were discussing said teams, to which Bokuto had accidentally confessed to his less-then-small crush on his friend and teammate, Akaashi Keiji. No one was surprised. However, when Kuroo bluntly told them he had a thing for Tsukkishima, one of Karasuno's first years, Daichi was... less then pleased. Let's just say Kuroo received a very _stern talking to_  from his fellow captain. After that, though, he just smirked and told him that he suspected Tsukki reciprocated. 

Afterwards, however, they somehow got onto the topic of 'who's the hottest captain.' 

"Bro, it's obviously me." Kuroo smirked lazily at Bokuto. "I mean, have you _seen_ my abs?" 

"Well, yeah, they're nice, but have you seen my _biceps_?" He countered, returning the smirk in full force. "Besides, if you're looking at someone for the first time, what are you seeing first? Arms, or stomach?" 

"Fair point." He mumbled. 

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty, but I think you're both wrong." Oikawa chuckled, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. 

"Oh? And who do you think is the most attractive?" 

"Myself, duh." 

"What?!"

"No way." 

"I mean, I have to admit, you're both very attractive in your own way." He grinned. "But in terms of _conventional_ attractiveness, I'm the clear-cut winner." 

They both grumbled in reluctant agreement. 

"What about you, Daichi? Who do think is hottest?" Kuroo asked. 

"Suga." He blurted out without thinking. "I-I mean, what was the question? 

"Who do you think is the hottest, Daichi?"   
"Er, I'd say Kuroo. I mean, biceps are nice and all, but


End file.
